Pour some sugar on me
by HipsDontLie
Summary: Dean had disappeared. He left Sam alone, and even though he did everything to try to get him back it was just impossible. Dean was and will always be his brother his companion, his best friend and now without Bobbi and Castiel is impossible for him to try to get him back, or is it?
1. Chapter 1 (The Unexpected Return)

**CHAPTER 1 (The Unexpected Return)**

**Story based on Supernatural I do not own anything, please leave your feedback! So I can continue. Thankss!**

**Even if you think it sucks! Pleasee give your feedback :) **

It's been a few weeks since Dean had disappeared. He left Sam alone, and even though he did everything to try to get him back it was just impossible. Dean was and will always be his brother his companion, his best friend and now without Bobbi and Castiel is impossible for him to try to get him back, he is not in heaven so it doesn't matter how many times Sam prays, he is not in hell so making a deal with Crowley was out of the question plus he wouldn't even help him. Sam is alone. Getting out of the hunting gig was the one thing that helped him get up everyday. But for now Sam had to keep going, trying to find Dean even if there's no way out of wherever he is. Once again he lay in his bed and prayed for Castiel.

"Castiel, please wherever you are. Please help me get my brother back" Sam said as he closed his eyes and waited for a singed of some sort of light anything that would bring his hopes up for a little, but nothing not even a flickering light.

Sam was sitting in a cheap motel room like always, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the crime section in the local newspaper, he didn't find anything unusual, well maybe the one murder that it looked like it might be a vampire. Sam sighted and kept reading the murder was in New Orleans, he haven't been there for a while and well why not go? Maybe he would distract himself a little or maybe 'light up' a little like his brother used to say. Once again memories of them together in the car singing and joking made him smirk.

"Alright, let's do this" He said to himself and put his suit on. He then checked out of the motel and got in his brother's car, it was his car now but in his mind it would never be rightfully his. The drive wouldn't be that long, he would arrive in Louisiana in just a few hours.

Once there, Sam got himself checked in at a local motel. It wasn't too late do he decided to go and investigate, he went to the local police department, where he introduced himself as an FBI agent detective Dante.

"What's the story?" Sam asked to the local sheriff.

"Well, is the second murder this week, same as the other one, the neck wound and a high amount of blood lost" The sheriff said to Sam looking at him a little suspiciously. "Why does the FBI cares about a murder in New Orleans, don't you have to deal with bigger fish in the sea?"

Sam turned to look at him raising his eyebrow. "Is there a problem, officer? Do I need to call my superior?" He said to him, trying to sound cool. The officer just backed off and let Sam examine the body. He was right it was a vampire, who had created this murders, but why? Sam was here to find out.

- Next Morning.

Another day, another day to survive once again he prayed to Castiel, even when the prayers were not responded, he still didn't loose his hope. Where was his brother? Was he ghost? If so why haven't he tried to contact him. Anyway, Sam got out of bed not that he really slept. He took a shower and with regular civilian clothes he went around town, asking questions around town trying to get to the bottom or maybe to the nest of vampires who was causing this.

Around 6 in the aftermoon, Sam got hungry he walked into a local dinner and ordered a salad and a protein shake. He read the murder files over and over again trying to see if missed something. When his food arrived Sam didn't even look up he was still reading the files.

"You never stop, do you Sammie?" A female voice said as she placed the plate over the table. Surprised Sam looked up, he was shocked. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ruby?" Sam asked, trying to find the words, but nothing came out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 (Thing would never change)

_**Chapter 2 (Some things never change)**_

_**THANK YOU LIZ, FOR YOUR REVIEW! :) **_

"You never stop, do you Sammie?" A female voice said as she placed the plate over the table. Surprised Sam looked up, he was shocked. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ruby?" Sam asked, trying to find the words, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Sam was still staring at her without saying a word, he couldn't explain what he was feeling. He felt some sort of hatred towards Ruby, after she betrayed them, well him. Dean never really liked her, but Sam? Well Sam felt a strong bond towards her, he wasn't sure if it was actually love what he was feeling /but/ he did cared about her he would lie to Dean to go see her, but did it matter now? Dean was gone and he was here with her. Sam frowned as he tried to found the words to actually speak to her.

"How? Why? Explain?" Sam told her as he kept staring at her, she sat in front of him, smiling. That smile that would change everything. Ruby's smile was one of the things he liked the most about her, plus he liked the brunette vessel better than the blonde one. How did she managed to get back to that vessel, it was like she knew. It was taking all his strength to not shoot her in front of all this people, he knew it wouldn't kill her but it would make him feel better, or somewhat. If Dean would be here, he would have stab her with the knife already. But then again he also wanted to kiss her, he also wanted to taste her blood again it was like he had forgotten all the trouble he got into because of her.

"Sam, is like you don't know me at all. Should I remind you I was Lucifer's favorite? Even more than Lillith" Ruby told him, with a flirty smile. Ruby knew the way Sam felt about her. She knew Sam was fighting all his inner demons right now to not touch her like he used too, plus Ruby was not going to lie, Sam Winchester was amazing in bed and she would have sex with him all over again without one second thought. Ruby looked at him, really looked at him. His hair had gone longer and his biceps where bigger, she licked her lips before she spoke again. "Sam, how about we go to a private place? So we can talk." Ruby asked him as she smirked, she wasn't sure of what Sam's answer was going to be, but she hoped it was a positive one. Sam of course just kept looking at her perplexed, he couldn't explain himself how Ruby was back, and what she said didn't help much either. "That doesn't mean anything, Lucifer is in a cage. Ruby" Sam told her as he frowned at her, and sighted at her request. A private place? Would Sam give in to his inhibitions and just do it, have fun for once like his brother always told him, but Dean would never approve this. His brother wherever he is if knew what was he about to do would punch him in the face.

"Fine, let's go" Sam answered and payed for his food, which he didn't even touch. He wasn't even hungry anymore, he got up and walked out of the diner, Ruby followed. Sam got in the Impala and waited for Ruby, normally he would off been a gentlemen, but Ruby didn't deserve to see that side of him now or maybe never. It was a quiet trip back to his motel, his thoughts where a mess. With the corner of his eye he could see Ruby looking at him, he wondered what would she be thinking? He couldn't deal with the silence anymore. "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked her as he parked in the parking lot of the motel and stepped out off the car. "Isn't it obvious? You" Ruby replied as she followed him, and entered the room after him. "I haven't forgotten, Sam. I was dead but that doesn't mean I had forgotten. In fact thinking of you was the one thing that help me hold on" Ruby said as she closed the distance between them. Sam looked at her and took a step back. "Please, I'm not that naive anymore. I went to hell and back. I didn't have a soul for a while. I know your mind games, Ruby. They won't work for me anymore" Sam told her, but he knew nothing, a part of him wanted to believe he would be able to decipher Ruby but the other part simply didn't understand anything.

"I know you did Sam, and believe me I would have love to be back when you didn't have a soul, but I wasn't strong enough yet" Ruby told him truthfully. Which was true, Ruby wasn't strong enough to come back just yet. But now she was her full self-demon back again. "I'm not sure how I'm back but I am, I think it had to do when you said yes to Lucifer" Ruby said, she really wasn't sure how she came back, for once she wasn't lying. "I did miss you, Sam" Ruby said as she once again tried to close the distance between them her eyes never left his, and this time Sam didn't took a step back.


End file.
